


Дерек и хипстота

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Т7-25<br/>Стерек, ресторанное АУ. У Дерека свой бар/кафе и раньше он справлялся сам, но теперь ему нужен помощник...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерек и хипстота

Дерек Хейл не любил людей. Почти всех, за редкими исключениями. Нет конечно, мизантропией Хейл не страдал, но и любви к человечеству не испытывал. Это было довольно странно – учитывая тот факт, что Хейл владел баром.   
  
Бар Дерек любил.  
  
Это была бы любовь с первого взгляда, если бы не стала любовью с первого вдоха. Бар был почти разрушен, пах пылью, застарелым сигаретным дымом, призрачным алкоголем. А еще – добродушием, интересом и предвкушением. Как будто исцарапанные стенные панели (сучка холли разбиваит сердца, Майкл был здесь, Джей плюс Кей равно любовь) изогнулись деревянными крыльями, стряхнули года, короедов и окружили Дерека ласковыми перьями. Риэлтор в красном костюме, брезгливо ступая по грязному полу, расписывала преимущества торговой площадки и щебетала что-то о демографическом составе потенциальных клиентов. Хейл перестал слушать сразу после «тут можно устроить прелестный магазинчик органических продуктов». Бар скрипел и посмеивался, и Дереку не терпелось спровадить риелтора к чертовой матери, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. Эй, сказал он тогда, чувствуя себя одновременно глупо и правильно. Я обещаю: никаких магазинчиков. Никакой органики. Ничего прелестного. Только ты, я, волк и старый добрый алкоголь.  
Документы на покупку Хейл подписал в тот же день. Не стоит долго тянуть, если находишь что-то по-настоящему  _свое_.   
  
«Клык» быстро вышел на самоокупаемость и совсем уж моментально обзавелся постоянными клиентами – теми, кого устраивали правила: никаких полосатых коктейлей, кофе только черный, бармен вам не психотерапевт, хипстерам вход запрещен. Последнее правило было неофициальным, но железобетонным – Дерека необъяснимо бесили люди, фотографирующие каждую фисташку перед тем как ее сожрать. В итоге «Клык» стал крайне популярным местом среди аутсайдеров всех мастей, и Хейлу пришлось признать, что в их тесные отношения придется пустить кого-то третьего – или притащить уже в подсобку спальник и забить на личную жизнь. Не беспокойся, мысленно пообещал бару Дерек. Мы обязательно кого-нибудь найдем. Кого ты одобришь.  
  
Объявление вышло лаконичным и суровым. Дерек сделал двадцать копий и расклеил их по темным углам кампуса местного колледжа, справедливо рассудив, что самые любопытные люди скапливаются в местах с неустойчивым вай-фаем. Через три часа все двадцать копий аккуратной стопкой опустились на стойку, и это было уже интересно. Хейл вздернул бровь, пересчитал листки и поднял глаза, чтобы рассмотреть «курьера» повнимательнее. Тощий курносый парнишка буквально облизывал взглядом интерьер, раскрыв от восторга возмутительно красивый рот. О да, проскрипел досками пола тщеславный «Клык». Определенно, да, заявил волк, заинтересованно дергая носом. Вот еще, возмутился Дерек и сурово откашлялся. Тощий перевел на него взгляд, быстро проинспектировал с ног до головы, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и сообщил уверенно:  
\- Вы мне подходите.  
Трое против одного. Дерек вернул бровь на законное место и не стал спорить с демократией (хотя и решил, что она порядочная стерва).  
  
Парня звали Стайлз Стилински («Чувак, я могу тебе сказать свое настоящее имя, но тогда придется тебя убить, и нет, я не Воландеморт, хотя было бы круто, правда?»), и он нашел объявление на чердачной двери. Погуглил адрес и решил, что если владелец окажется не-мудаком, «Клык» будет идеальным место для подработки. А оставшиеся девятнадцать объявлений собрал из спортивного интереса и для устранения потенциальных конкурентов. Хейл не стал спрашивать, как именно Стайлз определил его в не-мудаки. Он вообще старался поменьше с ним контактировать – волк обнаружил постыдную склонность залипать на чужих губах, пока эти самые губы несли всякую чушь.   
  
Стилински это не смущало. Для него все было просто. Если Дерек с ним не общается, значит, он сам будет общаться с Дереком.   
Бар был в восторге.  
  
В какой-то момент Дерек осознал, что господь послал ему Стилински для тренировки терпения. Потому что, первым делом, Стайлз подверг сомнению «Правило Х.», заявив, что нет никого более щедрого, чем хипстер, которому хочется попасть в Модное Концептуальное Местечко. И нет ничего более концептуального, чем Бар, в Который Хипстерам Нельзя. Бар захохотал всеми сочленениями, волк привычно капнул слюной, Дерек сдался, и правило «Никаких хипстеров» трансформировалось в систему штрафов за шапки-бини, очки без диоптрий, и фотографии интерьера «Клыка» в инстаграме. Доходы резко возросли.  
  
Потом Стайлз закупил чистые подставки под бокалы и начал случайным образом писать на них цитаты из классических фильмов. Хейл подозревал, что это слегка попахивает концептуальностью, но спорить не стал – в основном потому, что Стайлз необъяснимо цитировал только то, что нравилось Дереку.   
  
Потом появились черные коктейльные зонтики специально для Этот-Козел-Меня-Бросил-Девушек. И Я-Понимаю-Твои-Чувства-Бро-Скидка для убитых горем болельщиков.  
  
На музыкальном автомате с золотой коллекцией рока Хейл сломался. Вжимая Стайлза в стену подсобки и жадно слизывая голодные стоны с его чертовых губ, Дерек подумал, что зря он столько времени тянул.   
  
 _Нет смысла ждать, когда находишь что-то действительно свое._


End file.
